KevinKai Songfic Staind: Epiphany
by Small Ghost
Summary: YAOI!! Kevin speaks his feelings for Kai Bet you didn't see that couple coming!


Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers!!!  
  
I own nothing Epiphany belongs to Staind!!!  
  
Kevin/ Kai Songfic!  
  
(Kevin)  
  
I walked along the lonely street kicking the papers up below my tiny bear skin boots, no-one ever listens to me...I'm just Kevin lonely little Kevin never been loved before Kevin! That clear memory that day you looked at me...with sympathy with love in your eyes I realised something...for once I thought someone loved me... Your crimson eyes were beautiful you saved me from the rest of your team...I love you Kai my heart pounds like a lion battering itself of its cage trying to break free your words were so soft when I saw you and Ray together my heart broke your words were so kind and loving I love you Ray you said oh why... why god damn could it have not been I love you Kevin?  
  
Your words to me just a whisper, Your face is so unclear, I try to pay attention, Your words just disappear...  
  
Whenever you spoke to me it was in a harsh tone. In front of Ray you never looked at me directly... of course I'm just a child in your world...but I love you Kai I never spoke to you the way I wanted to I could never get mt words out and I would forget all the things I should have said so I never talked to you face to face, hiding my emotions under my fringe as long as I live Kai I'll love you Kai forever and ever...  
  
Cause it's always raining in my head, Forget all the things I should have said, So I speak to you in riddles because my words get in my way. I smoke the whole thing to my head and feel it wash away...  
  
I stood there and stared my mouth wide open and shock, it would have been a normal day I knew you and Ray had feelings for each other but when I saw you and him up against the wall kissing passionately you made me want to cry I prayed to god that Ray would choke on your tongue! I just wanted to earn my place in your heart I'm falling apart Kai I can't take it any longer...my feelings for you will never change!  
  
Cause I can't take anymore of this, I wanna come apart, And dig myself a little whole inside your precious heart, Cause it's always raining in my head...  
  
(Kai)  
  
I lay on the bench waiting, waiting for a call from Ray...But recently all I could think about was...Kevin. Why was I thinking about him...possibly the way he looks at me? Those eyes deep purple and forgiving... despite what he did to Ray I've... always had a soft spot for him why am I thinking about him... why do I want him more than Ray Why did i not tell him I loved him when I had the chance? I'm just like you deep inside a small boy with a big heart that when I want attention I never get it... I love you Kevin...  
  
...Forget all the things I should have said, I am nothing more than a little boy inside, That cries out for attention, Though I always try to hide...  
  
Kai & Kevin: You probably wonder why I talk down to you, its because I love you ...  
  
And I talk to you like children. But I don't know how I feel but I know, I'll do the right thing if the right thing is revealed, Cause it's always raining in my head,  
  
Kevin and Kai: It's because I love you although I do not show it...  
  
Forget all the things I should have said...  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kai staring at Kevin with his burning crimson eyes,  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," said Kevin the two turned away for a second,  
  
"I know I've been acting like a real jerk lately..." began both of them,  
  
"Uh... you continue!" said Kevin blushing,  
  
"Nuh uh you first," said Kai also blushing underneathhis grey bangs,  
  
"Why don't we say it at the same time?" suggested Kevin shrugging his shoulders he sat up on the bench beside the older teen,  
  
"Good idea," said Kai blankly,  
  
"It's because I love you..." they both said,  
  
"You do? I've been wanting to tell you since forever..." said Kevin he was interuppted by Kai stroking his cheek,  
  
"Me too..." murmured Kai he placed his lips on the younger teens and slipped his tongue inside, Kevin struggled to wrap his arms around the taller boy Kevin being the size he was, whilst Kai's hands studied Kevin's back a figure watched from the bushes...Ray,  
  
"Kai how could you?" he asked himself.  
Eh eh did you like it? R&R Flames acccepted! I just wanna know if you like it! 


End file.
